


Love Letter

by Cesivl



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesivl/pseuds/Cesivl
Summary: ·现代·新婚同居设定·偷看别人情书是不好的行为！w
Relationships: Kasuga/Sarutobi Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Love Letter

当发现被藏在柜子深处的情书时，佐助微妙地僵着上扬的嘴角看完了五年前某个17岁少女的爱的告白。那是一封未曾寄出的献给初恋的love letter。  
他再接再厉在恋人的秘密堆里寻宝，更微妙地发现了自己五年前写个某个17岁少女的……情书。  
被保存在透明的盒子里，淡黄色的纸上并没有陈旧的痕迹，里面是年少时的自己张扬跋扈的字迹，一笔一划宣告着对她的爱意。  
他未曾想过五年前少女红着脸说着不屑的话收下了它，却把它当成宝贝好好存放着。  
回想起来的过往依然历历在目，关于他们之间的回忆，一点一滴聚成湛蓝的海洋驻在他的心底，涌起温暖的潮汐荡向海岸。  
纤细白皙的手臂绕过他的腰侧，夺走了纤薄的纸张。他转身，看到她红着脸跳开，像炸了毛的猫，和五年前的她一样可爱。  
他忍不住笑了。  
她有些气急败坏，执起信就开始念他当年的痴狂：“春日，本大爷真的看不出那个上杉谦信好在哪里，居然把你迷得团团转……”  
他也笑着追上去，绕着屋子跑了好几圈，窗户上仿佛倒映着年轻时的他们留下的影子。  
“因为本大爷真的很……”念到末尾，他拉住了她的手臂把人带到怀里，她埋在他的胸口带着鼻音吐出最后几个字。  
“喜欢你……”  
于是他在她耳边回答。  
“我也喜欢你。”


End file.
